gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Fish Mooney
Maria Mercedes Mooney, often known as Fish Mooney, is an imposing, hotheaded and notoriously sadistic gangster boss and nightclub owner, with street smarts and almost extrasensory abilities to read people like an open book, and thus someone who is not to be crossed. Biography While investigating Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder, GCPD detectives Harvey Bullock and his new partner, James Gordon, come to her nightclub to ask if she had heard anything as the crime had happened in her area. When they arrive, Mooney is in the middle of beating a man who had been stealing from her. Upon meeting, she warmly greets Harvey, they being good friends. After initially denying any knowledge on the identity of the Waynes' murderer, she promises to help in any way she can, while showing a cold interest in Gordon due to his straightforwardness and interest in the case. Later, she calls Bullock to tell him one of her men had received a pearl necklace, whose description matched to the one Martha Wayne had stolen from her, from a career criminal named Mario Pepper. Bullock and Gordon visit Pepper at his home, who denies any involvement in the Waynes' case. After Pepper is shot to death by Bullock while saving Gordon when the former flees, the pearl necklace is indeed found in his apartment, seemingly proving Pepper's guilt. However, Mooney is soon visited by Gordon alone, who alleges her of framing Pepper by planting a replica of Martha Wayne's necklace on him. He also questions Bullock's involvement in this frame-up with Mooney. As Gordon is about to leave after trading words, Mooney has her men attack him, and then she herself strikes the telling blow from behind, knocking him unconscious. Mooney is then seen watching an auditioning comedian for her club, finding him very amusing for his dark humor. She receives a call from her right-hand man, Gilzean, informing her of Bullock coming to save Gordon at her isolated plant. Bullock attempts to persuade Mooney to let Gordon go, going so far as to threaten to "go after her" if she kills his partner. Seeing this as disrespect and insult to her, she orders Gilzean on phone to hang and kill Bullock along with Gordon too. But the two detectives are saved by Mooney's superior, Carmine Falcone and his men's timely intervention. Keeping Bullock's words in mind of how "somebody talked" from her gang to the GCPD Major Crimes Unit leading to Gordon blaming her, Mooney asks her lackey, Oswald Cobblepot, to massage her foot as she voices her ambitions to take over Gotham from Falcone, whom she now considers has gotten "old and soft". After verbally comforting Cobblepot, she confidently blames him for tipping off the Major Crimes Unit, as only he had seen with the fake pearl necklace. When he protests, stating that he would "open a vein" for her as a show of loyalty, she immediately suggests he do so while handing him a knife. When Cobblepot tries to back out, she turns her back, while mockingly calling him "my little penguin". Despised by this namecalling and seeing this as his chance, Cobblepot tries to attack Mooney with the knife, only to be brutally beaten by her with a chair, whilst breaking his leg, and giving him his distinctive limp. Later, Falcone orders Bullock to have Gordon kill Cobblepot for snitching against Mooney, but Gordon fakes his death by letting him swim away, telling Cobblepot never to return to Gotham City. Despite Penguin's "death", he left trouble for Mooney. The next day, Falcone visits Mooney at her nightclub for a chat, and tells her that Cobblepot had revealed to him of her plans to take him out soon. After Mooney squarely denies it, Falcone gives the impression of believing her, and starts asking about her lover. When Mooney denies having one, only a "boy keeps around for exercise" named Lazlo, Falcone implicably has the latter beaten by his men as a show of Mooney's place in his mob, much to her emotional distraught. He kisses Fish's hand and thanks her being honest. She aggressively orders everyone to leave her club soon after Falcone exits. Later, Fish's head thug Butch is telling her it was too early now to make a move on Falcone. She knows and voices her desire to amass more money and men to Gilzean, so that one day, she can personally kill Falcone with her "bare hands and her teeth". Butch offers to hold her shoes. She also sadistically wishes for Cobblepot to still have been alive, so that she could have made him suffer more for talking to Falcone about her plans against him. When Gordon and Bullock return to her nightclub to ask her of the disappearance of street children from around her locality, Mooney shows little interest in the case, only revealing that there's an unknown "international buyer" who has able and healthy children kidnapped from Gotham's streets and shipped to him. As part of her plot to dethrone Falcone, Mooney hires a woman named Liza to seduce Falcone . Liza grows to care about Falcone and asks Mooney to be released from the plan. Mooney tells Liza about how her mother was a prostitute, and was eventually murdered by one of Falcone's men. Mooney tells Liza it taught her to never be weak and Liza agrees to stay committed to the plan Physical Appearance Fish is a short woman, standing at 5'0" tall, with spikey pixie cut black hair and hot pink-dyed tips at the front. She wears very high heels or boots that make her appear taller, along with dangling earrings and expensive clothing and glittery/shiney eyeshadow, usually golden in color, and has very long and thick eyelashes. In the Red Hood episode she had lost her left eye after having scooped it out with a spoon and stomping on it. As of the episode "Everyone has a Cobblepot", Fish discovers her missing eye was replaced with one of an unmatched color. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Trivia *Fish Mooney is the only main character so far, who doesn't originate from the comics, as she was created exclusively for the TV series. * Pinkett Smith drew inspiration from; the fictional character, Norma Desmond, a faded silent movie star from the 1950's film, Sunset Boulevard, played by Gloria Swanson, and Griselda Blanco, a real-life drug lord of the Medellín Cartel.'Gotham': Jada Pinkett Smith's Fish Mooney part Norma Desmond, part assassinated drug lord References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased